You have the beating heart of me
by Gleeky25
Summary: Set four years after high school, Rachel and Quinn kinda reflecting on their Love. I suck at summaries. Rated M just in case, in case I continue the story.


**Author's Note: This is the first time that I have written a Faberry Fanfic, so I look forward to seeing what people think of it. I don not own Glee, which means I don't own any of the characters. They belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. I hope you enjoy it. At the moment it's a one off, but if people like it, I might be tempted to write a little bit more. :D **

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, as her and Quinn sat underneath one of the huge oak trees in their backyard. Rachel cuddled up to Quinn's side. Quinn turned to her wife, and smiled. "Of course I am. I'm just thinking is all." She leant down to place a tender and chaste kiss on the brunettes lips. "Thinking about what exactly though?" Rachel was curious as to what had the blonde so deep in thought. Glancing back at the sunset, Quinn smiled and answered, "I'm thinking about you. And how lucky I am to have you all to myself." She said with all sincerity. Yes, after four years together, she still considered herself to be one of the luckiest women on the planet.

"Is that so?" Rachel asked quietly, slightly wary of the answer that she would get. She was always a little overwhelmed by how much Quinn loved her, and sometimes, the insecurities that she had in high school came creeping to the surface. "Yep. I have the best wife in the world. Trust me. "Quinn kissed the top of her wife's head, letting her lips linger and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was pure Rachel. It was a cross between lavender and something else that Quinn could never guess. All she knew was that she loved the way Rachel smelt. It was like an addiction to her. But then she was addicted to Rachel in every way possible. There wasn't one thing that she particularly disliked about her.

"Well, I hate to disagree with you sweetie...so I won't" she said in a serious tone. "I am the best wife in the world." Quinn let out a laugh that echoed through the night. "God I love you Rach", Quinn whispered, glancing down at the love of her life. Flashing one of her trademark Rachel Berry-Fabray smiles, she answered, "That's good then. Because I'm kinda fond of you too". Quinn just snuggled closer to the brunette, and enveloped her in a hug that conveyed just how much she really did care. "Ssshhh. You're making me miss the sunset." Quinn chastised playfully. That comment earned her a slap to the thigh. "I'm kidding. It's all part of the background compared to you. There is nothing more beautiful to me than you. Nothing" Quinn felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Rachel sat there, looking at the blonde, as if she were seeing her for the first time. "Quinn, why are you crying?" she lifted her hand, and wiped the tear away, placing a kiss where the tear had been. "I'm crying because...I can't actually believe that after all we went through in high school; all the things that I did to purposely hurt you in some way...that you forgave me, and decided that you wanted to be with me. Not just for a while, like some kind of experiment or whatever...but actually _be _ with me," she took a deep breath, and tried to stop the tears that were flowing freely. "When you first told me that you wanted to be my girlfriend, regardless of what might happen to us, my heart felt like it would implode from all of the emotions that it held. Rachel, I've _never_ cared for someone as much as I care about you."

Rachel was crying along with Quinn by the time the blonde had finished speaking. "Quinn..." Rachel's brain was overloaded with the amount of information that it had just heard. "Quinn...sweetie. How could I _not _ love you? You are not the person that you used to be. The fact that you regret what happened in high school, just proves to me how much you love me. And you show me each time we kiss, hug and even when you just smile at me. What happened...is in the past. All I care about, is the fact that I'm now Rachel Berry-Fabray, and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. With you. I'm happier _because _of you."

Rachel placed a hand on either side of Quinn's face, and brought their faces together so that their foreheads were touching. "I love you, with all of my heart. And I plan on proving that to you, as often as I can." She placed a kiss on the blonde's mouth, which was instantly deepened by them both. Just as it was becoming hard for them to breath, they felt small droplets of water falling through the leaves of the oak tree. "Quinn..." Rachel rasped out, her chest tightening with desire. Quinn reluctantly broke the kiss, "We should head back indoors...I'm getting wet" she whispered, her eyes sliding closed as she relished in the lingering feel of her wife's lips on hers. "Oh really?" the blonde questioned, quirking her eyebrow in amusement. Clearing her throat, Rachel smirked, "Yeah. Totally soaked, actually." She stood up, and held her hand out for Quinn to take, and pulled her to her feet, and ultimately crashing their bodies together. "Well then, we better..."she didn't finish her sentence, because she began running towards the house, pulling Rachel along behind her. They got inside just as the rain began pouring down, bringing with it, the thunder and lightning.


End file.
